


It All Starts with a Bet

by lootingqueenoftheworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Frottage, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lootingqueenoftheworld/pseuds/lootingqueenoftheworld
Summary: It all starts with a bet.Predictably, a bet made by Kuroo.A bet that, even more predictably, Koutarou can’t turn down, because A) Kuroo is the one who made the bet and B) it’s a bet.Koutarou is proud to say that he’s never turned down a bet in his entire life.Except this bet is different than any of the other bets.This bet involves kissing Akaashi.





	It All Starts with a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes! I wrote this last night at 4am and decided to post it on here because I actually finished something! Haha 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it. This is my first work for this fandom.

It all starts with a bet. 

Predictably, a bet made by Kuroo. 

A bet that, even more predictably, Koutarou can’t turn down, because A) Kuroo is the one who made the bet and B) it’s a _bet_. Koutarou is proud to say that he’s never turned down a bet in his entire life. 

Except this bet is different than any of the other bets. 

This bet involves kissing Akaashi. 

On the mouth. 

With tongue. 

Which, might not be such a big deal if Koutarou wasn’t half (okay, _totally_ ) in love with Akaashi. He’s not so sure that he’ll survive getting a taste of what he truly wants only for it to be taken away again. 

He’s sure that once he explains that it’s a bet to Akaashi he’ll be forgiven for kissing him – Akaashi knows his weakness for bets, especially bets made by Kuroo – but he doesn’t want to have to be forgiven. He wants Akaashi to kiss him back, to _want_  to be kissed by Koutarou. 

But he knows that would never happen. 

Akaashi likes girls. And even if he did like boys he would never be interested in someone like Koutarou – someone who makes a good friend, but not someone that people want to date. He’s too loud and immature and obsessed with volleyball to make a good boyfriend, or so he’s been told. 

But despite his reservations, Koutarou agrees to the bet, he and Kuroo agreeing on a time and place and specific rules before doing their secret handshake to seal the deal. 

~***~ 

On the chosen day for the kiss to take place Koutarou is all nerves. What if he kisses gross and Akaashi, despite knowing that it was a bet, is so disgusted that he never wants to talk to Koutarou again? What if Akaashi kisses him back? 

No, he can’t let himself hope. It’s not going to happen. 

When Kuroo nudges Koutarou in the side for what feels like the millionth time and gives him that damn _smirk_ Koutarou sort of wants to punch it off of his face. 

“Shut up,” he growls out instead. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Kuroo says, raising his hands in surrender, his smirk growing bigger. 

“You don’t have to. I know what you’re thinking,” Koutarou mumbles. Koutarou had never outright told Kuroo about his crush on Akaashi, but he was sure that he knew. It seemed like Kuroo always found out about these sorts of things whether you told him or not. It was an annoying gift for one of your best friends to have, Koutarou was starting to realize. 

“Knock it off,” Kenma tells them, used to their stupid bickering from years of hanging out with the two of them. He got dragged into this because Kuroo had insisted that it needed to be recorded and since he was the one who made the bet someone else had to do the recording. 

It hadn’t really made sense to Koutarou at the time – or even now really – but he had gone along with it anyways. 

He freezes when he sees Akaashi, sitting on a bench outside the library reading a book. This is it. 

Kenma turns on the camera and points it towards Kuroo and Koutarou. 

“This is the day that Bo finally kisses Akaashi. I’m having it recorded so that I can play it at your wedding. You can thank me later,” Kuroo says into the camera. Koutarou sort of wants to deny that he and Akaashi will be getting married sometime in the future, but he suddenly feels sick to his stomach and it no longer seems important. 

Not when he’s going to be kissing Akaashi in a matter of seconds. 

Kuroo turns towards Koutarou and turns him to face Akaashi. “Go get ‘em tiger,” he whispers, slapping Koutarou on the ass and pushing him towards where Akaashi is sitting. 

Koutarou moves his feet forward as if in a dream. Everything about this feels surreal. 

“Akaashi!” He feels himself shouting without permission, causing Akaashi to look up from the book he’d been reading. 

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here? Today is a Saturday,” he asks, clearly surprised. Though to be fair, this _is_ the first time that Koutarou has been here on a weekend without volleyball being involved. 

Koutarou doesn’t answer, just keeps walking towards Akaashi and slams his hands down on either side of Akaashi’s head. He knows that if he stops now he’ll chicken out, bet or not. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, voice husky. It sends a shiver up Koutarou’s spine. “What are you doing?” 

"Kissing you,” Koutarou murmurs and then he’s placing his lips against Akaashi’s. They’re soft and warm and – surprisingly – they start moving against Koutarou’s own. Akaashi groans low in his throat and the sound goes straight to Koutarou’s groin. 

He let’s out a breathy moan against Akaashi lips that he’ll deny if asked about later. Right now he’s too entranced by the fact that Akaashi and he are _kissing_ to really care about the frankly embarrassing noises he’s making. 

When Akaashi runs his tongue along Koutarou's bottom lip he's a fucking goner. His mind forgets everything that isn’t ‘ _Akaashi_ ,’ and his body takes complete control of the situation – his tongue twirling along Akaashi's own and before he can think better of it, he finds himself running his hands down along Akaashi's sides and hooking his fingers through the loops on Akaashi's pants as he pulls the younger boy's hips flush with his own. 

Friction – _glorious friction_ – is made better when Akaashi's hips rut up to meet his own in a timid thrust. He has enough brain power to remember that _they shouldn’t be doing this_ but not enough to remember _why_ until Akaashi pulls away to take a breath. It's enough to give him a moment of clarity – a moment in which he remembers that Kuroo, the dick, is recording all of this and that they’re in the middle of a school hallway. 

It's a struggle to get the words out when Akaashi starts kissing his neck, but somehow he manages. “’Kaashi,” he gasps out just as Akaashi starts sucking. He thrusts against Akaashi shamelessly before he remembers he was trying to say something. “We.. mhm. We, um, oh _god_ ,” he pants when Akaashi pulls away only to lick a strip from his collar bone to his ear. “Weneedtomovesomewhereelse!” He shouts out as quickly as possible so he doesn’t get distracted by Akaashi's devilish mouth again. 

Akaashi pulls away to look at him and Koutarou whines at the loss. Akaashi's eyes are simultaneously hooded and sporting the largest, lust-blown pupils that Koutarou has ever seen. The sight sends another rush of blood to his already-hard cock.

Koutarou stands up roughly and pulls Akaashi with him. “Now,” he growls out, feeling suddenly possessive. He heads straight for the closest bathroom, shoves Akaashi inside, and locks the door as fast as humanly possible before he crushes his lips back against Akaashi's. 

This time he's met with an open mouth and a roll of Akaashi’s hips. It's heaven and all Koutarou can do is enjoy it, meeting Akaashi's warm tongue with his own. When Koutarou thrusts against Akaashi's leg softly he's gifted with a wanton moan and the feeling of Akaashi shoving him up against the bathroom stall before he rubs their erections together desperately. 

For a few moments they rut against each other, fully-clothed in a public bathroom, and no longer even kissing but rather breathing heavily into each other's open mouths. It’s hands down the most desperate thing that Koutarou has ever done – and that's saying something considering the fact that he’s a horny-ass eighteen year-old boy. Basically all he does is desperate, sweaty things. 

But apparently, Akaashi isn't satisfied because the next thing Koutarou registers is the feeling of his back hitting the cold tile of the bathroom floor and Akaashi's slim body climbing on top of his as their cocks rub against each other through the barrier of their respective pants. 

Koutarou wants the pants gone. _Yesterday_. “Pants off. Now,” he manages to grunt out through the moans – his and Akaashi's – filling the tiny bathroom. Akaashi rocks into Koutarou a few more times before leaning back to comply. Bokuto almost pulls him back down, but stops himself just in time. 

As good as _this_ feels, he knows it will feel about a hundred times better once it’s skin on skin. 

Koutarou barely has the chance to get his own pants down to his knees when Akaashi climbs back into his previous position – his own pants only pulled down to his ankles. Koutarou has about .2 seconds to admire Akaashi's beautiful uncut cock before it’s sliding against his own, their combined pre-cum sticking things up a bit. 

“Fuck,” Akaashi – who hasn’t said anything since this started – hisses out through clenched teeth. “You feel so good Bokuto-san.” 

“Koutarou,” Koutarou corrects without thinking. In the two years that he's known Akaashi, not once has he heard the setter call him anything other than Bokuto-san, but that suddenly feels much too formal. Especially considering the fact that their penises are currently touching – and oh _sweet baby Jesus_ does that feel amazing. 

Akaashi, still rutting against Koutarou, leans down to whisper in his ear. “You feel so fucking good, _Koutarou_ ,” he whispers sensually and Koutarou shivers at the use of his name on Akaashi's lips. “If only we had some lube, I'd already be inside you.” 

Now, in every version of this he's pictured – and he's pictured this _a lot_ – he was the one inside of Akaashi, but for god-knows-what-reason, the though of Akaashi opening him up with those long fingers sends a wave of lust through his body. 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” he moans, thrusting up in search of _more_. When Akaashi takes one of his beautiful hands and wraps it around both of their erections Koutarou almost cries in relief. It might not be exactly what he wants but it feels so damn _good_ that it doesn’t even matter. Koutarou can feel the heat building up in his stomach. 

_Not_ _yet_ , he thinks, not wanting this to be over so soon. 

“God Koutarou, the things you do to me. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve wanted you? Years. You’re so fucking sexy, I can barely stand it. Every night I go home and masturbate to the though of you. It's maddening. _You’re_ maddening. Good _god_.” Koutarou isn’t even sure if Akaashi is fully aware of what he's saying anymore but he drinks in the praise regardless. Akaashi's rocking back and forth frantically with his eyes shut and a look of pure lust on his face. Koutarou is going to cum any second – he knows he should look away and keep this going _just a bit_ longer, but he’s enraptured by how absolutely stunning Akaashi is in this moment. “I love you Koutarou,” Akaashi says, finally opening his eyes and meeting Koutarou's own as he spills hot and wet over his own hand and both of their dicks. 

The sight seers itself into Koutarou's brain and in a matter of seconds his own orgasm rips through him – more violently than any of the ones he's ever given himself and the noise he makes is _not human_. When he finally regains sense of the world around him Akaashi is laying on top of him, breathing hard. 

_I love you Koutarou_ , the words ring in his ears as soon an he comes back to himself. Did Akaashi really mean them or was it just something he said in the heat of the moment? 

“Did you mean it Akaashi?” He asks timidly. Luckily, Akaashi doesn’t have to ask him to clarify. 

“Yes. I love you Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says more confidently than Koutarou would have been able to had their positions been reversed. “I always have.”

“Koutarou,” he corrects on instinct, his mind reeling with the idea that Akaashi loves him. He can feel an uncontrollable goofy-ass grin spread across his face. “I love you too Keiji.” The use of Akaashi's first name feels weird on his tongue. In all the years he's know him, he's never called him Keiji. But things are different now. _They love each other._

Akaashi’s – _Keiji’s_ , Koutarou is going to have to get used to calling him Keiji now even in his own head – answering smile is everything Koutarou has always wished for. 

By the time that they get off the floor, clean ~~each other~~ themselves up, and put their clothes back on Kuroo and Kenma are nowhere to be found. Though, to be fair, the process had been delayed quite a bit by them stopping to kiss every few seconds. 

Koutarou sends Kuroo a quick ‘thank you’ text followed by a short ‘I won the bet and you owe me 300 yen’ text because as much as he appreciates what Kuroo did by basically _forcing_ him to finally kiss Akaa— _Keiji_ , he's still Koutarou. 

Kuroo – who somehow already uploaded the video to his phone – sends him a copy as his only response. Luckily, nothing dirty (more so than them French kissing anyways) made it onto the footage because after the initial kissing there’s about a minute of Kuroo laughing his idiotic derp laugh before Kenma, in the background, tells him to knock it off and the screen goes black. 

Keiji yells at him for the stupidity of the bet and the fact that he _let Kuroo record it,_ but forgives him when Koutarou mumbles ‘sorry’ and plants kiss on his lips.

~***~ 

Years later, when gay marriage is finally legalized in Japan and Koutarou and Keiji get married, Kuroo does play the video at their wedding. They both refuse to thank him though, on principal, despite the fact that it makes them both tear up a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors. Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated. Love you guys!


End file.
